fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Things You Can't Outrun/@comment-24407719-20151224201332
Wow, just WOW. This episode was so much fun to write. Thank you to Selena for allowing me to write the episode and allowing me soo much creative freedom. But also a massive thank you to Erik who edits all of the episode and wrote the Taime and the bar scene, this was due to the fact because episodes 5&6 were written back to back, I hadn't seen the full episode when I wrote this, so the ending didn't match up, well done Erik for creating an amazing scene, he really is the unsung hero of the wiki. And finally thank you to Umayer for giving me an amazing Episode 5 that I could base some of this stuff off. Good Luck with Episode 7. Okay so I am gonna answer the questions why not. *You guys won't believe what the apple will cause, when this comes into play... Brace yourself that's all I will say * I am 1000000000000% shipping Seric, they are too cute, too perfect for this world. I loved having the chance to show you my vision of Seric, I do hope you like them, but don't worry we can still be friends if you don't ship them (Shifty eyes) This may sound bias, since I wrote them and I auditioned Eric but I love em regradless. * Well I know a lot about the new characters, Elliot will be around soon and I am interested in what you guys think of Daimon's competition. I love Cain already hellloooo who doesn't love Alexander Ludwig ahaha. Piper now Piper was a fun character to write, because I wrote her as a character I wouldn't like, but I wanna know if anyone likes her. Again not much Jensen but maybe we'll see him soon. Ahhh finally FERN, I don't trust this girl at all, anyone else agree with me? *Hmmm, Daryl also was Sophia's knight in shining armour (if a bit unhinged himself)...Fate works in mysterious way doesn't it? Thoughts on how this will affect the story moving forward? Well when Sophia and Daryl meet they might not even recognise each other, it was a trumatic time for her, she might not remember him. And all that we know about Daryl is that he's home shcooled... BUT WHY!!! Well I wonder if these Fraizer brothers will fight for the crones heart. *My fave scene to write was the Bella vs Jamie battle!! It was so much fun writing the powers it was editied slightly from my original version, but even still. It was a fun scene to write. * Hmmm I liked Todd and Tara, I remember describing them to Erik as Wolowitz and Amy from Big BANG, when they are awkardly thrown together. But yes I liked seeing the new interactions, Phamie is interesting since there is an added dynamic of Sienna. Should be interesting to see more of Todd and Sophia too since Maxim and Eric don't get along, so don't think he will Sophia that much. Anyway you guys, thanks for reading!!! Hope you all have a very Happy Holiday SEASON!!!